


温柔捕获

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [39]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: Chris版猫溺泉梗，在这个设定下，Chris的人生会有比较不同的走向（？）
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Christian Wolff
Series: Stranger to Love [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278488
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 在第一章做了颠覆性修改，和前一版相比，补充了Solo的一些内心曲折和变化，算是给后续恋爱做铺垫吧。

远远看见那个露营地时，Solo终于松了口气。

他一大早从上一个营地出发没多久，天空就断断续续地下起了雨，一开始他还不甚在意，但过了中午，雨势依旧不减，还大大干扰了他原定行船的速度。眼看天就要黑了，河面上浮着一层浓浓的水雾，寒气随着夜色加深，他还没有看见下一个营地的影子。

任何一个稍有户外经验的人都会告诉你，在湿地沼泽里存在种种不可测的风险，一定要在天黑前抵达营地，黑夜里划船在沼泽穿行碰运气是单纯的愚蠢。站在湿地食物链顶端的鳄鱼并不会介意自己的猎物穿着几层衣服。

船靠上岸边，Solo拎起背包走上岸，等走近了才发现不对。那是一座普通的木屋，而非他以为的营地，他一定是在之前的岔路错过了营地的指示牌，走错了方向。

但现在返回为时已晚了，Solo看看天色，看来他只能在这里过夜了。

他一边走近，一边观察着四周围。这里已经进入了沼泽深处，附近都是荒野，那座木屋外也没有看见人的足迹，头顶上密密的树叶所凝聚的雨滴滴答答地打在地上那厚厚一层落叶上。

他敲了敲门，意外地，门一推就吱呀一声往里打开了，里面漆黑一片。Solo在门口放下背包，取出打火器，谨慎地走进去。

他借着那一点火光打量四壁，小屋内部非常简陋，靠着里侧的墙是一张行军床，上面落了一层灰，已经不知道有多久没人坐上去了。Solo又转了半圈，确认这里除了他没有其他人了。

他花了几分钟把这里收拾了一下，等把睡袋打开时，天色也全黑了。宿营灯的光布满小屋，Solo坐在行军床上活动着酸痛的肩膀，又勉强吃了点东西就钻进了睡袋，打算抓紧时间多睡一会。

他伴着木屋外连绵不断的雨声还有鼻尖弥漫不去的潮湿霉气睡过去，雨势一直不见小，甚至有越来越大的趋势。到了下半夜的某一刻，Solo在睡梦里转醒过来，睁眼看见黑暗里两点莹莹亮光，不由大吃一惊，差点从行军床上跌滚落下，反射性地从睡袋里掏出了防身匕首，对准了眼前那只炸了毛的——

猫？ 

Solo眨了眨眼，完全醒了，也看清了在宿营灯映照出的那只猫，体型比一般家猫要大得多，此时正前身伏低，尾巴竖起，正冲着他发出嘶声咆哮，活像一只被人入侵领地的小老虎。

Solo哑然失笑，他稍稍放低了匕首，另一手抬起试着安抚它：“好了好了，冷静，没必要激动，我没打算对你做什么，我们都是暂时在这里避雨而已——”

他同时留意到猫浑身长毛都被打湿了，狼狈地纠缠在一起，还滴着水，唯有一双金色眼眸闪闪发亮，又纳闷起来，明明他睡觉前已经把所有的门窗都关紧了，这么一只大猫是怎么钻进来的。

猫依旧紧盯着他，从喉咙发出低沉的咆哮，就算Solo对猫没多少一手经验，也能听出那咆哮里的威胁等级上升了一个层次。

“你要讲点道理，”Solo很好脾气地对它说，“是我先来的，总要有个先来后到。你可以留下来，我不介意分一半空间给你，我们互不相犯，同意吗？”

他模糊想起了传说中和野兽狭路相逢要怎么做，保持着视线接触，力图传递出自己也很不好惹的气息。一人一猫对峙了半晌，也不知道是不是他的策略奏效，猫的姿态缓和了些，从他眼前退开了，一点点缩到离他最远的角落里去，把自己团成一团，那双眼睛依旧警觉地盯着他的方向。

雨还在继续，Solo望望窗外，又钻回了睡袋里。

三个小时后，他再度醒来，窗外的雨声已经停了。熹微晨光从窗外透进来。Solo爬出睡袋，正在折叠收进背包，忽然又记起了昨天那个不速之客，回身一看，木屋里已经没了那只猫的踪迹。

他出门去查看情况，昨天一夜大雨之后，河道的水位升高了不少，浑浊的水流卷着枯枝败叶往下流涌去。Solo扫过岸边，脸色大变，他的船在昨夜雨中已经被冲离了河岸，不幸的万幸是被卡在河道对面的红树林中，附近河面上冒出几个鳄鱼的大脑袋，在小船周围徘徊不去。

事情麻烦了。

Solo一筹莫展地站在岸边看着那艘小船，忽然听到身后窸窣动静，回头就对上了一双金色眼眸，不由又一愣。那只猫藏身在树影中，一眨不眨地盯着他，双眸在暗影里接近琥珀色，Solo不由生出一个很奇怪的错觉，好像自己正在被人审视衡量中。

Solo甩掉这个古怪的感觉，走回木屋里，检查了一下自己的背包，这次他出门只随身带了一把战术匕首，还有宿营必要的几样工具。他一点也不认为自己能靠着这些冲进遄急的河流中去勇斗群鳄，他特么又不是兰博。看来只能等水位下降再做打算了。

他又在小屋周围走了一圈，探查地形，等他再回到小屋里，准备给自己弄点什么果腹，正在小屋中间支起炉具烧水，眼角余光里看见一道银灰色一闪，是那只猫又回来了，在门口看着他。

Solo想了想，转身在背包里掏摸了一下，他出发前在底层塞了一些肉干。“嘿，”他说，把牛肉干朝它的方向扬了扬。猫微仰起头，扫了他一眼，甚至有点冷漠。Solo眼睁睁地看着它一甩尾巴，又走了。

好吧，Solo咕哝一声，把牛肉干塞进自己嘴里，不识好人心的家伙。

他煮咖啡的时候，猫又不声不响地回来了，这次还进到了屋子里。Solo假装没看见它，它就一点点贴着墙蹭了进来，欲盖弥彰地把自己隐没在墙角的阴影里。

Solo从杯子边缘上悄悄地打量它，这只猫是典型的银虎斑缅因猫，脑袋有点大，略显矩形，还有个强壮的下巴，不再是湿答答的落汤猫之后，就露出原来那一身长毛，爪子也是毛茸茸的，又圆又大，搭配上修长身型，怎么看都是一只威风凛凛的大猫。

Solo不由好奇起来，这猫不像一只野猫，它对人的反应很显然是习惯和人相处了，但为什么一只明显被驯化的家猫会出现在荒野之中，还是在沼泽湿地这样的地方？

另一方面，昨天晚上它对他的强烈敌意和警惕，也说明了它对人类存在很高的戒心，它是被人遗弃了吗？还是它自己跑出来的？

他又瞄了它几眼，猫正蹲坐着自顾自舔手，从这个角度看去，特别明显能看出它的皮毛并不怎么柔软光泽，看来野外的生活也并不容易，至少它看起来还没有饿到瘦骨嶙峋，还是因为它刚被人遗弃不久？

他犹自天马行空地想着，猫注意到他的目光，赫然瞪过来，尾巴也一卷嗖地缩回自己身侧。Solo耸耸肩，“你可能不相信，但我们俩之中，实际上我怕你比较多。”他对猫说，反正它也听不懂。

猫没有任何反应，Solo叹了口气。

“这实在太蠢了，”他自言自语道。“相信什么到荒野中就能找到答案的鬼话，结果我找到什么？一群鳄鱼，还有一只猫。”

信任问题，给他做评估的医生这么说，Solo第一反应是好笑。而她显然不是在开玩笑。“你缺乏和人建立长期关系的能力，Solo先生。而这一点，对你的职业生涯来说，是一个明显缺憾。”

“是我丰富多彩的私人社交关系让你这么想吗？”他不无讽刺地问，医生摇头。

“不，是你过于单调的私人关系让我这么想。”她平静地看着他，Solo哑然，“你挑选的交往关系，都是有一个明显的模型，不是吗？短则一次性，最长也不超过数月，不管开始得多么热烈，你都会很快厌倦。你缺乏建立和发展长期关系需要的信心。你无法建立真正信任的关系。”

“我信任我的搭档。”他防卫地回答。“而我的工作要求我时刻保持多疑。”

她对他淡淡一笑。“你知道我说的不是这个。时刻保持警惕和能够给予信任，这两者并不冲突。”

他最后还是通过了评估，但这次谈话就像一根刺始终梗在他心里。Solo不想承认的是，他怏怏不乐，因为她至少说中一件事。

这也是为什么他会忽发奇想，摒弃了他习惯的那种热闹的散心方式，转而选择这个最不适合的季节来到了无人迹的沼泽湿地。但结果证明，你就算跑到一个人都没有的地方，你还是躲不开你自己。

这几天的隔绝人境，一路上情绪压抑累积下来，也让他憋得难受，这大概是为什么现在他逮住一只猫都忍不住产生倾诉欲，Solo自暴自弃地想。“说实话，那么多人根本不知道自己想要什么，也照样高高兴兴地活着，为什么我就不能当他们中的一个呢？我过得很快活，真的，”他对猫说，那双金色眼睛飞快地抬起扫过他，“好吧，你可能会说，那只是肤浅的快乐，但那又怎么样呢？我能享受那种浅薄的肉欲的快乐，谁在乎生活的真正价值是什么？那些浅薄的，转瞬即逝的快乐，难道就不是真的吗？”

猫沉默地看着他，Solo苦笑，行吧，他就连只猫都骗不了。“好吧我知道那不是真的。可那又怎么样呢？我也不需要别人看着我，然后决定比起我的皮囊更爱我的灵魂，因为，说老实话，我自己都不太清楚那里包括了什么。”

他望着这房子里除他外唯一的活物，那双和火光相映照的金色眼眸依然锁定在他身上。“也许正是因为我的职业，你觉得呢？”他深思地说，“我没办法真正为什么人或事停留，我也不相信有什么是长久不变的。想要在这个世界上找到一样牢固不变的东西，太难了。即使那样东西真的出现在我眼前，我想我也不会相信它是真的。”

在他喋喋不休的时候，猫连耳朵尖都没抖一下，神情冷漠疏离。Solo把杯子放在地下，舒舒服服地伸展着腿，又挠了挠背后。另一样他永远也不会做的事，让任何人看见他像这样好几天没洗澡也没刮胡子的模样，头发也没打理，浑身上下脏兮兮的都是河水、雨水还有泥土还有汗味混在一起的潮湿发霉的气味。不过既然观众只有一只猫，他也就没必要再时刻注意保持优雅得体了。

Solo抬起胳膊嗅了嗅自己，做了个鬼脸，他看着那只猫，“现在我知道为什么有些人会想要养宠物了，动物不会评价，它们是世界上最好的听众。你比我的心理医生好多了。”

又或者是因为现在他的选择只有外面那群鳄鱼和它，他暗自想，在这样广阔纯粹的荒野之中，他过去对猫科动物的那点阴影相比之下简直微不足道。

不过话说回来，Solo再次仔细看这只猫，“你是因为长得这么大不可爱了才被人遗弃了吗？”他问，从见面到现在，它始终都保持警惕戒备，看来作为宠物它的性格也不是特别讨喜。Solo非常怀疑它也不会撒娇，除了那种低沉的咆哮，他还没听过它正常喵喵叫的声音，也没有挨近他身边想要磨蹭什么的，谢天谢地。

猫往阴影里又缩进去一点，被他持续关注着似乎让它再度不安起来。Solo体贴地转开了视线。

中午时水位终于下降了，Solo也找到一个空，冒险涉水去把他的船拉了上岸。他收拾东西准备上路，又把小屋里恢复了原样，把他留下的痕迹都打扫干净了。

等他再度把背包甩到船上，准备把船推下水，忽然回头看见那只猫站在岸边远远地看着他。Solo下意识地扭头看了看对岸，那几只鳄鱼又回来了，还在浅水处徘徊着。

“你想要我捎带你一程吗？”他在冲动里开口了，指了指自己的船，猫的耳朵忽然一动。狭长的小船装了他的背包，另一头还留有一点空位。“我可以把你带到，呃，不那么远离人迹的城镇去，你知道像湿地这种荒野不是猫生存的地方，对吧，连你那些更大只的猫科亲戚都不会想和鳄鱼争领地。我觉得你在人类的地盘上会生活得更好。”他补充道。

他等了一会，但猫还是没动。Solo耸耸肩，把船推下水，自己也跨上船，最后回头看了一眼那只猫，它还是在那里看着他，Solo抬起手，想和这个同宿一夜的伙伴作别。猫忽然动了起来，Solo目瞪口呆地看着它只一下就轻巧地越过了河面的距离，准确地跳落在了他船上。

“噢，哇。”他说，猫又把自己卷成一团，紧紧抿着嘴警惕地看着他，Solo举起木浆，粲然一笑，“好了，你知道我是好人，我不会对你怎么样的。坐稳了，我们出发。”

那天晚上他顺利地抵达了预定营地，猫甚至接受了他示好献上的一块肉干。Solo忙着搭帐篷的时候，它就和水下的鳄鱼隔空对视，又缓缓在木板平台上巡视。宿营灯把它的影子拉成了一个巨大的有两只尖尖耳朵的怪兽，投到对岸去。它好像很喜欢自己的影子，又在地上追了一会尾巴，等发现Solo在看它，马上就又不动了。

Solo咧嘴笑了。他关了宿营灯，躺进帐篷里。四野寂寂，风声在林间飒飒作响，星河璀璨，从上方倾斜下来。Solo听见帐篷外窸窸窣窣的声音，是那只猫走过来了。

“很美，对吧。”他把胳膊架在脑袋下，自顾自说，“好好感受吧，因为明天我们就要回归文明世界去了。然后我会再想办法给你找个安置的地方，抱歉，不是我，我真的不是适合养宠物的人。”

猫从喉咙里发出一声疑似的回应，Solo不由莞尔。“我就当你同意了。晚安。”


	2. Chapter 2

但文明的世界也并不总是温柔包容的。事实上，它甚至容不下一只毛茸茸的小东西。

Gaby冷酷地给他补上了这一课：大多数送到救助机构的流浪动物，如果到最后没有人领养，它的命运可能比在野外更惨：每年多达几百万流浪动物会被执行安乐死。

Solo吞了吞口水，他瞄了一眼客厅里的大猫。他们一回到他的公寓，猫就非常迅速地找到了最佳制高点，蹿上柜子就再没下来，安静地从那里俯瞰着他来来去去。

“大多数领养的人更喜欢小猫而不是成年猫，”Gaby继续说，“它太大了，它这种体型的成年大猫，特别是曾经被人遗弃过的，并不足够可爱到让人想要带回家。你还不如留它在荒野呢，至少它在那里能靠自己的力量活下去。”

Solo想着浅水区的鳄鱼，叹了口气。他不觉得丧生鳄口对它是一个更好的选择。虽然他现在也明白，在冲动之下把猫带回来，可能也不是一个好主意。

但事到如今，他也已经骑虎难下，只好继续走一步算一步了。

没等Solo想出要怎么办好，又发生了一件事。猫非常突然地，秃了一小块。

Solo是在给猫喂食的时候发现的。这只猫不爱吃罐头，给它多贵的罐头都不屑一顾，Solo怀疑这是野外生活留下的印迹。他遵照网络教程，给它变着花样煮了鸡肉、牛肉、三文鱼，它也只是勉勉强强碰了碰，反而在他给自己准备食物的时候，在附近游走徘徊，伺机而动。

Solo才刚走开去接了个电话，回来就看见它已经跳上台面，朝盘子里的三明治逼近。

“这不是给猫的食物。你不能吃这个。”他伸手想把它挥走，伸到一半又犹豫了。猫转过脸安静地凝视他，Solo被它这么一看，莫名地有点心软。

猫的胡子动了动，低头又看了看盘子里的三明治，又看过来。Solo这辈子第一次从一只猫眼里读到委屈巴巴这种情绪。他叹了口气，“好吧，就这一次。”

但所谓有一必有二，猫从此养成了鬼鬼祟祟地蹲守在饭点过来蹭吃的习惯。一来二去，Solo也无奈地接受了现实。

也就是这时候，Solo发现了猫尾巴根部秃了一小块。

他大惊小怪地把这件事告诉了Gaby。实际上，他把它带回来之后，也发现它在腹部、后腿内侧的部分也有少量局部掉毛，但当时只以为是它在野外生存艰难才会这样，但这一次就不同了。

Gaby只看了一眼他发过去的照片，“是精神性脱毛，”她说，“有些猫忽然换了个环境容易精神紧张，然后就会这样。如果它之前被遗弃过，没准还有过去的应激情况。”

至于对策，也很简单：多陪陪它，帮它在新环境安心下来。平时没事多摸摸它，这样都能有效舒缓猫的情绪，必要的时候还可以给它一点抗抑郁的药。

Solo张口结舌了一瞬，啪地闭上了嘴。他抬头看看头顶柜子上的猫，默默咽下一口叹息。

更不幸的是，他身边的其他人也不站在他这边。一天后，他妈妈过来看他，发现他公寓里多了一只猫，没有大惊小怪，只是挑了挑眉，拍了他胳膊一下，就笑眯眯地去逗猫了。

Solo以为猫会像对他一样，继续警惕或溜走，没想到猫就乖乖地蹲在原地没动，迎着他妈妈伸过去的手，甚至还谨慎地低头过来嗅了嗅，连哼都没哼一声。

并不知道自己儿子在身后已经惊得瞪大了眼睛，Solo夫人夸道，“好猫咪。”她温柔地挠了挠猫下巴，猫很有尊严地坐得更直了。她也留意到了它的脱毛情况，仔细看了几眼，“你应该把它照顾得好一点。”

Solo再次觉得自己真是冤，这几天他好吃好住地伺候这位猫大爷，甚至把自己的客厅都拱手相送做为它的领地了。“它来的时候就是这样了。我尽力了。”他辩解道。

他妈妈并不听他的推诿，“不管之前怎么样，”她说，“它现在也已经都是你的责任了。”

“什么？谁说的，我都没想要——”被他妈妈一瞪，Solo识时务地吞回了后面的话。

“别当着它的面那么说，”Solo夫人说，“它们是很敏感的，很容易就会伤心。”她又挠了挠猫，那只猫居然还配合地仰起脸来，她温柔地冲它微笑起来。“别听他的，你就是个又乖又聪明的大可爱，对不对。”

“叛徒，明明是我在照顾你！”等他妈妈一走开，Solo对着猫嘶声说：“我还天天喂你！”

他送了他妈妈出去又回来，猫又已经爬回它的老地方，高踞在柜子上看他。Solo在厨房拿出他妈妈最拿手的樱桃派，瞄了它一眼。猫便慢慢吞吞一点点蹭过来，半是好奇，半带谨慎地观望他在干嘛。

Solo哼声，板着脸切了一小块装进它的盘子里，把盘子推过去：没错，如今它都已经有自己上桌吃饭的专属餐具了，Solo有时候也想不明白自己是怎么一步一步退让至此。

猫从柜子顶上一跃而下，尾巴轻轻一甩就把盘子卷了过去。Solo也给自己切了一块，一边观察着猫。他妈妈说得也没错，它脱毛的情况还是不太乐观，尾巴根部那块脱毛的面积甚至看起来比之前还更扩大了。

“你不能再拼命舔自己的毛了。”Solo开口说，猫埋头舔舐奶油的动作一下就顿住了。“再这么舔下去，你会把自己舔得更秃的，到时候我就只能带你去看医生了。”

此言一出，整个猫瞬间都静默僵硬了，Solo继续乘胜打击：“还是你打算逼我给你弄一个那种耻辱圈？”

他想象了一下那情形，差点笑出来。猫闻声转头直视他，圆睁双目，漂亮的金色眼眸满满是不怒而威，只可惜嘴巴边沾上了一小圈奶油，完全破坏了原本想要恐吓人的霸气模样。

Solo忍不住低头朝拳头假咳了一声，将要扩散的笑意勉强压下，他可不想引得它恼羞成怒扑过来。

“不想的话就乖一点，停止舔毛。如果你非要有人摸摸你才能感觉好一点，我不介意每天，”他在心里衡量了一下自己最多能牺牲到什么程度，“摸你一下，不能再多了。”

猫的耳朵竖了起来，粉红色的舌头不自觉探出来舔了一圈，狐疑地看着他，大尾巴在身后轻轻摇摆。Solo试探着才把手伸出去，尾巴就嗖地一下子缩了回去，紧紧地绕在身边，整只猫也警惕地半坐起来。

“别动，这也是为了你好。”Solo命令道，虽然心里也是有点发虚。他再接再厉地伸手，在猫圆乎乎的前爪上按了一下，一碰到就飞速地缩了回去，快得甚至都没来得及有什么感觉。

人和猫隔着半张桌子面面相觑着，有一会谁都没动，直到猫眨了眨眼，轻轻甩了甩尾巴，冲他张嘴龇了龇牙，打了个大大的呵欠，Solo有个奇怪的感觉，好像自己被这只猫隐晦地嘲笑了。

那天晚上他给猫喂食的时候，又鼓起勇气再试了一次，伸手捏了捏猫垂到桌缘的尾巴。正在进食的猫抬头看了他一眼，又埋头继续吃起来。Solo收回手，在围裙上擦了擦，悄悄松了口气。

他没想到的是，这两次游走在摸猫边缘的小心试探，也给猫传递了一个模糊的信号。第二天差不多同一个时间，Solo正站在厨房里，准备着今天的双人份晚餐，忽然感觉胳膊上掠过去什么毛乎乎的东西，低头一看，又是那只猫。它蹲踞在他身后，一脸淡然地坐得笔直，Solo迷惑不已地望回去，不明白它这次又想要干什么。

“再等一下，”他说，以为它等饿了来催他，“还没好。”

猫眨了眨眼睛，脑袋动了动，Solo转身要继续，感觉背后又被碰了碰，他叹口气：“我说了再——”

猫再次挨近，看他还是没动作，又蹭过来一点，Solo压抑住内心强烈想要后退的冲动，看着它低头凑到了自己眼前，越凑越近，这是在……求摸？

那颗猫头还是坚定地戳在他面前。Solo竖起一根手指头，正想要飞快地摸了一下那颗毛茸茸的脑袋好交差，没想到猫也等得不耐烦地抬起头来，他的手指一滑就戳进了缅因猫厚实蓬松的长毛底下去。

猫偏偏脑袋，在他没来得及缩回的手上蹭了蹭，在喉咙里发出一声心满意足的咕哝，跳下桌子走开了。

Solo心情复杂地看着猫走开的背影，正要继续，一边的手机忽然急促地响起来，那个铃声令他眉头一挑，转身去接了起来。

那头是Gaby，显然他们又有新任务了，她告诉他立即准备好，半分钟内会有一个地址发到他的手机，半小时后会有直升机过去接他。

Solo挂了电话，查看了一下随即发进来的定位，换好行头准备出发，却在出门前不期然看见了蹲坐在沙发一角安静地看着他的猫。

Solo不由自己地停住了动作。他从没有单独把它留在家里，但话说回来，他之前也从没有养过任何宠物。

时间仓促，Solo只好尽可能地给它留了足够的食物和水，待要走时，又下意识地望了望阳台方向，脑子里跳出之前搜索猫的脱毛症时看过的各种猫咪得了抑郁症跳楼自杀的搜索结果。他是可以关上落地窗，但万一呢——

“我需要离开一两天，我会尽快回来的。”他低头和猫对视，认认真真，一字一句地说，“我知道你自己待着可能会有点无聊，但请不要往外跳。如果我回来看见你不见了，我会……呃，可能也不会特别悲痛欲绝，但我还是会有一点点伤心的。所以，请乖乖吃饭喝水，在家里等我回来。”

猫一眨不眨地看着他，没动也没吭声。Solo犹豫再三，鼓起勇气伸出手去。他等着，过了好一会，猫才把脸凑近来，在他手掌边缘蹭了蹭。一阵突然的轻微刺痛从相触处传开。Solo反射性地握紧了手。

“乖猫咪。”他说，再看它一眼，从外面关上了门。

他还没走出公寓就已经开始后悔了，然而现在已经来不及再替它做别的安排，只有一个办法了。

“妈妈，你还记得我公寓里那只猫吗？我有事要出去几天，还不确定什么时候能回来，你能抽空过来把它带回去照顾几天吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

那辆维修车停靠在路边已经有一阵子了，在这个工作日上午，林荫道上来往的人也寥寥无几。一个年轻女子牵着一条贵宾犬经过时，好奇地瞄了一眼。站在车后的是个穿着工作服的男人，他戴着一副墨镜，注意到她打量的眼神，忽然朝她一笑。那是个露出牙齿的笑容，并不带多少友善，反而颇有些生人勿进的冷嗖嗖的气息，女人一愣，但她的狗已经拉拽着牵引绳向前了，她也只好抛下狐疑，越过路口向前走。

成功地把好奇路人吓跑之后，墨镜男耸了耸肩，再次看向马路对面。在斜对过的路口过去，是一座两层独栋建筑，整齐漂亮的小花园能看得出屋主在那上面花了很多心思。

一个女人推开门，走了出来。她低头朝着花园里呼唤了几声。男子拿掉墨镜，透过望远镜顺着她的视线往下看，差点看漏了高大的树篱里蹿出来的那只猫。他看着猫走上门廊，女人半蹲下和它说着话，又摸了摸它就走了。他透过落地窗一直看着她走过客厅，几分钟后从前面开车离开了房子。

男子又观察了那栋房子一会，确认里面没有别人了，对身后做了个手势。面包车里那两个已经就绪的男人就钻出车子，拎着一个大号航空箱，鬼鬼祟祟地朝着对面走过去。

他们刚走到对面马路边上，树篱后面忽然又冒出来一个人影。那是个年轻男人，他轻轻松松地只一跳就越过了树篱，朝着那只猫走了过去。

这个突发情况让所有人都愣住了，拎着航空箱的偷猫二人组傻站在路上，只能回头看后方指示。男子脸色铁青地做了一个撤回的手势，他再次拿起望远镜，对准了那张正愉快地咧开的欠揍笑脸上，那人的嘴一张一合，显然正在对猫说着——

“想我了吗？”

从这么远当然听不见猫是不是有发出声音，但不管它做了什么（或没做什么），都只是让男人笑得更开怀了。他一弯身，将猫整个抱起来，就这么带走了。

“看来即使我不在，你也过得很不错嘛。”Solo说，他拿起一条煎得脆脆的培根去逗猫，那是他们在半路上打包的。Solo很了解他妈妈，她可不会迁就它的偏食，猫这几天能吃到的至多不过是白水煮鸡胸肉这种玩意。

但即便是肉已经直戳到鼻子前了，猫还是纹丝不动，只拿那双金色眼眸一眨不眨地和他对视。

Solo不由撅嘴，又觉得好笑。猫终于向食物投降，向前一口咬住培根条，他还故意跟它拉扯了起来，就为了满足他的恶趣味。

猫囫囵地吞完了整根，粉红色的舌头舔在他来不及收回的指尖上，Solo为那砂纸一样的粗糙触感挑眉，报复地点了一下它鼻子。“坏猫咪。”

他又喂了它一点，猫开始自顾自坐直了用两只爪子洗脸，Solo也翻身躺平。今天天气很好，公园草坪不远处还有一家人在野餐，孩子笑闹的声音顺风传过来。Solo把头枕在胳膊上，眯起眼睛看着天空中几丝云朵飘散过去。

猫咪端坐在他身边，此时也顺着他的视线，转动着头望向天空，Solo反而不由自己地看着它，它看起来好多了，那一身光泽柔顺的长毛，从耳朵到尾巴尖都显得蓬松而干净，在阳光下闪闪发亮，就连尾巴根部的脱毛情况也有所好转了。

猫转回头，正好逮到了他偷瞄的眼神。Solo坏心眼地伸手去拨弄它的大尾巴。猫给了他一个警告的眼神。它的耳朵忽然动了动，靠得更近了些，贴着他的身侧狐疑地嗅了起来。Solo一怔，随即浅浅地牵动了嘴角。他也记起来，据说猫的嗅觉确实非常灵敏。

他解开西服外套，掀起一点给它看，衬衫底下腰侧隐约可见已经包扎妥当的绷带。猫小心翼翼地挨近来，沿着绷带的轮廓再仔细地嗅闻着。Solo莫名觉得发痒，他笑了一下，把那颗猫头温柔地推开了。

“只是又一次阴暗、丑恶的政治角力带来的间接伤害，最后总是最小的棋子无法全身而退。我已经很幸运了。”他轻描淡写地说，猫的脑袋一点点蹭到他脸前。他用一根手指去托住它的下巴，猫近在咫尺的金色眼眸在阳光下眯成了一条线。它抬起一只毛茸茸的大爪子，搭在他胸口，喉咙里滚过一声含糊的咕噜，然后又抬起另一只大爪子，半只猫都快爬到了他身上。

Solo眉毛高高挑起，半抬头盯着它看，这还是他第一次听见它解锁嘶声威胁之外的声音。“唔，这是什么？”他猜测道，“这是你独家的撒娇叫法吗？”

猫又从喉咙里咕噜一声，Solo笑了，终于没忍住，动手去揉一把这颗毛茸茸软乎乎的大脑袋。

他们身后传来一串奔跑声，一个小女孩好奇地看着这躺在草坪上的一人一猫。Solo也抱着猫坐起来。他朝她笑了笑。“嗨。”

她大睁着眼睛，“你有一只好大的猫咪啊。”她惊叹道。

Solo失笑。“是啊，它确实是一只很大的猫。”

“它真漂亮，”女孩说着，小手犹豫地抬起来：“我能摸摸吗？”

猫咪在他怀里轻微地瑟缩了一下，Sol立即安抚地摸了摸它。“抱歉，”他告诉女孩，“它虽然看起来是只大猫，可是它很害羞，它不喜欢陌生人摸它。”

女孩似懂非懂地点头，又跑回家人那里去了。Solo若有所思地看着她的背影，低头看了看猫，猫还靠在他胸口，眼睛对上他。Solo握着猫的前爪，望进那双温暖的金色眼眸。

他现在明白为什么有那么多人会想要养陪伴型宠物。因为在这个无从把握的世界上，唯有这样一个小东西，是永远不会变的存在。它们不对你做评判，无论何时都不离不弃，哪怕它们曾经被这个世界伤害过，但这一个小小的暖热的胸腔里，依旧有着继续信任别人的力量。

他呢，他能证明他值得这份信任吗？

“看来我是不得不留下你了，”他对猫说，轻轻地捏了捏它的爪子，“但我们先说清楚，你得做到不要把毛掉得到处都是，好好待在划给你的地盘里，不要乱跑，尤其是不能乱跑进我的房间里，那是绝对不允许的，明白吗？”

他摆出严正交涉的神情，等了一会，“要是不反对就当你同意了。”他强行自说自话地这么作出了决定。

猫张了张嘴，忽然警觉地竖起了耳朵。它抬起脸，对上Solo，眼睛睁大，看起来居然有几分惊慌。Solo莫名其妙，也不知道它怎么了，只好再次安抚地摸了摸它。猫埋进他胸口，低低又委屈地喵呜了一声。

他妈妈对他要把猫带回去的声明一点也没吃惊，只是让他顺便打包带走了一份千层面。那天晚上，Solo就和猫分享了那份饱含了浓浓的母爱还有热量的牛肉千层面。

猫吃得满脸都是黏糊糊的酱汁，Solo追了它一圈，想把它弄去浴室洗澡而未遂。一不留神，猫又跑上了柜顶，坚定地用屁股朝着他以示抗议，Solo只好暂时按下，等明天再想办法。

他睡到第二天早上才起来，出去厨房打开咖啡机又走向浴室，等洗漱完毕，走回客厅才忽然意识到似乎有哪里不对。

猫不见了。

Solo稳了稳神，花了十分钟把公寓大大小小的角落都检查了一遍，他甚至还调出了安装在公寓里的隐藏摄像头，但在昨晚下半夜的时候监控系统莫名发生了一次故障重启，丢掉了整整三个小时的影像。

除此外，门禁系统包括公寓的门窗都没有任何被破坏的痕迹，落地窗也关得好好的，没有任何漏洞，没有道理还会让一只猫从公寓里跑出去。

但猫就是不见了。


	4. Chapter 4

一个月后，Solo下了出租车，走向站在大厦出口处等候着他的Gaby。

Illya在安全屋里等着他们，花了几分钟和他们通报了现在是什么情况：他们之前跟踪的一个目标，在销声匿迹多时后再次出现了新的动向。

“FinCen在对几起可疑交易报告进行分析时发现了那几个离岸账户，在向上汇报时发现指向我们的目标，上头认为是时候重启之前的任务了。FinCen的人很快就会来和我们进行具体的交接。”Illya总结道，Solo于是也明白了为什么他们会在这里：在联合行动时，为避免在总部招人注目，这类会议通常都会选择在这样位于市区中的安全屋进行。

他不怎么积极地向后靠在椅子里。Illya看了看他，又看看Gaby，她翻了个白眼，“他捡了只猫，然后那只猫又跑掉了，他现在还在为了那个郁郁寡欢呢。”

没等Solo出言反驳，有两个人走到了会议室门口，毫无疑问也听到他们的对话。Solo看过去时，不期然地对上走在后面的那个男人的视线。四目相接，后者突兀地垂下眼睛，断开了视线，在和那个半秃顶的主管低声说了句话之后，停在了门外。

Ray King很快进来，和他们分别握了握手。“那么，我们要在这里做什么呢？”简单寒暄后，他单刀直入地问道。

“我恐怕我们无法向你透露更多，无意冒犯。这些在你的权限范围之外。”Gaby说，“实际上，越少人知道这个行动的细节，对我们更有利。”

Ray脸上露出一个揶揄的笑容。“但你们需要我的分析员。”

“没错，我们有自己的分析员，但在分析洗钱数据方面，你们的人更专业。”她说着也向门口方向看了一眼，“那个就是发现那几个账户的分析员？”

“没错，Christian Wolff，他是我手下最好的分析员，”Ray说，“你们想要他为你们做什么？”

Gaby露出安抚的微笑，“我们需要借用他一段时间，”她说，“对外解释是，你这位最好的分析员暂时放长假去了。当然，他要去的那里也确实是个度假的好地方。”

半小时后，在接下来的行动中也必须待在“度假小屋”的Solo就和Christian Wolff上了顶楼停机坪。两个人在风声呼啸中默然并立，等着直升机来接他们前往另一处更隐蔽的安全屋。

Solo抬起手腕看了看时间，他有点不耐烦，这多少也因为来自对面那莫名闪烁不安的视线。Christian Wolff始终小心翼翼地在以为他没察觉时打量着他，让Solo不由不怀疑自己是不是和此人有过什么自己已经忘记了的交集，还是不太愉快那种。但他搜遍记忆也翻不出这张脸。

“这些习惯了和数据打交道的分析员总有点计算机呆子的癖好，”在Ray离开前，这么说，“这么说吧，只要你不去打扰他，让他做自己的事，Chris的工作是最高效的。”

但Solo很怀疑这一点。

他再次不耐烦地翻转手腕，就听见了对面的人迟疑地动了动。Solo看过去，不意外地看着对方嘴唇嚅动，似乎想说什么。

“我有一只猫。”半晌，Christian Wolff这么说。

Solo耐心地等了一会，发现并没有更多下文了。“所以呢？你想要现在回家去把猫带上免得到时候没人照顾它吗？”他合情合理地说，“如果要去，就赶快，我们没有多少时间。”

但对方只是略显呆滞地看着他。“不，我不是那个意思——它，呃，我只想说，它很好。”

Solo更觉得莫名其妙了，他皱皱眉，就听见上方传来直升机的轰鸣声，没问出口的话就这么咽了回去，随即抛到了脑后。

直升机把他们送达时，夜色也已经笼罩在这个郁郁葱葱的山丘之上。直升机把他们放下就走了。安全屋的管理人已经给他们安排好了，正如一开始已经确认过那样，整座安全屋只有他们两个人。

“这里大多数时间是用来作为高级情报官员的休整和度假地点，后面是餐厅和厨房，食物也在我们来之前就补足了。”Solo对他简单地介绍说，Chris视线扫过四壁，看起来还是心存一分疑虑。“出于保密考虑，不会有后勤人员，我们可以稍后再谈论下厨的分工问题。楼上还有游戏室和图书馆。”

他等着Chris是否还有更多问题。

“你对这个地方很熟悉。”Chris说。

Solo闻言只是耸耸肩，事实是，他第一次进行任务之后就被丢到这个地方进行修整和评估。那一个星期里他试着把所有房间的锁都打开了，最后还是决定不要冒险溜走，这种事他当然不会对才见面没到半天的人说。

“你的房间在楼上左手边第三间。我住在你隔壁。”他告诉他，Chris收回望向落地窗外的视线，一个巨大的泳池在月色下倒映出粼粼水光。“明天我们再进行第一轮数据整合梳理。晚安。”

他没有等到对方回答就走了。

Solo和他这位临时共事者的合作很快就进入了状态。Ray King对他手下的描述基本是准确的：当他们面对面交流时，Chris始终处于一种僵硬而不自在的状态，好像不知道自己应该说什么做什么才是对的。只有当他完全沉浸在数据的世界里，才会迸发出全然专注的激情，完全判若两人，就好像那才是他应该属于的世界。

而他确实天生就擅长这个。

他花了两天去研究Solo给他的那些历年来资金流动，翻查相关账户的记录，追踪资金转移的路线，并且梳理出其中的线索。当他第一次对Solo解释他发现了什么的时候，Solo基本没跟上，更别提他激动起来语速还变得越来越快，Solo不得不打断他：“你能给我一份报告吗？普通人也能看得懂那种？”

Chris停了停，终于看往他的方向。他的眼眸依旧在激切的感情冲刷下闪闪发亮，Solo意外地发现，他原来也不是只有一张呆板面孔。

“当然，”Chris说，他脸上再次恢复了那个拘谨的神态。“没问题，好的。”

“干得好，”Solo真诚地说，给他一个鼓励的笑容。Chris直直地看着他，然后又忽然不知所措地垂下了视线。

那天晚上，轮到Solo下厨。他从食物储备里找到了一瓶香槟作为庆祝。Chris没有拒绝，但也只是极浅地抿了一口就再也没碰。Solo也没有勉强他，在晚餐后就互道晚安上了楼。

也许是紧绷的情绪在这么久之后终于能够少许放松，Solo几乎没怎么费力就睡着了。但到了下半夜，他模模糊糊里似乎听见了什么声音，再次翻醒过来，居然就看见了那只猫正蹲在床的另一侧，睁着那双漂亮的金色眼眸，一动不动地盯着他看。

Solo眨了眨眼睛，他没移动，也不敢出声，只是更仔细地打量着它，它跟他记得的差不多，如果非说有什么变化，大概就是更干净更漂亮了。那条毛茸茸的大尾巴一甩一甩地，只差一点就碰到了他落在床上的胳膊。Solo忽然明白了。

“嗨，”他轻轻说，抬起手去摸它，猫低头嗅了嗅他的手，Solo挠了挠它的下巴，猫呼噜着在他手上蹭着。

“我没想到，日有所思夜有所梦是真的。”Solo告诉它，猫咪睁大眼睛看他。“对不起，我试过了，我努力去找你了，什么办法我都试过了，对不起。”

这个月他过得不怎么好。Solo从没想过自己会是那种对什么念念不忘、无法放手的类型，但他就是没办法放下。每一分钟，他都忍不住想，猫到底是跑去哪里了，又发生了什么事，它是流落街头，受伤了，还是更糟，成了那几百万无处可去，被安乐死的流浪动物之一。

猫又向着他挪动了一点，Solo略带忧伤地笑了。他展开胳膊，一下就把这个在别人梦里还这么别别扭扭的大猫给揽进了怀里。他埋头在那松软的毛发里深深吸气，莫名觉得嗅到了一丝熟悉的气味，却想不起来究竟是什么时候碰见过。但梦本身也不需要有逻辑。

“我撒谎了，”Solo对着猫的后脑勺嘀咕说，它被搂过来后整只猫都埋进了他胸口，只能小小地徒劳地挣扎着，大爪子软绵绵地拍在他胸口，Solo只想笑。“我说你不见了我只会有一点点伤心，其实不只是一点点。”

他忧伤地撸了一把猫耳朵，终于鼓起勇气低头在它脑门上亲了一口，就当是迟来的在梦里的补偿吧。

猫似乎也被他的举动惊到了，它努力挣扎着抬起脸对上他，Solo又笑了，低头再去蹭了蹭它的脑门。猫这次终于也不再乱动了。

怀里有这么沉甸甸又热乎乎的一大坨猫，Solo也忍不住眼皮再次渐渐沉重，直到意识里猛地跳进来一声轻响，整个人再度惊醒，下意识便低头看去，但在看真切前已经醒悟过来。

猫不见了。昨晚不过是一个他潜意识里自我补偿的梦而已。


	5. Chapter 5

树顶上某处的鸟鸣唱出一串清脆的音调，Solo第三次跑过了同一个弯道。初阳从茂密的枝叶间投射下来，清晨的风里还带着露水的湿润气息，用不了多久就会被日光蒸发。

他放慢脚步，阳光落在他身上，裸露出来的肩膀因汗水而闪闪发亮。Solo停在一棵树下，弯下腰大口大口呼吸，浑身肌肉因超负荷的运动而隐隐作痛。清新的空气灌进他肺里，让他头脑稍稍冷静了些许。Solo抬手拂掉额头的汗，身上的背心已经被汗水浸湿透，望了眼上方的太阳，转身朝上山的路走去。

他回到安全屋时，身上的热度已经降得差不多了。Solo朝楼梯走去，意外地听见敲击键盘的声音。Solo不由扬眉，走向里面的房间。

Chris坐在他例行的位置上，面前是一排计算机设备，屏幕发出的幽光映照在他脸上，看起来有几分不真实。Solo在门上轻轻地敲了敲。

“这里有些东西你应该看看。”Chris头也不回地说，Solo走过去，凑到他肩膀后一起看向屏幕，扫了一眼，没明白Chris要他看什么。

“我们已经确认过了，这些货品采购清单只是烟雾弹——”

“不只，”Chris截断他的话，“所有这些交易，进出港口和仓库，买和卖，进出和数量，他们不只是在把东西买进卖出，所有这些数字，看这些首数和尾数，它们是有规律的，他们在用这些彼此传递消息——”

Solo俯身下去，专注地看着他所指出的那些数字，“但我们还是需要知道他们使用的秘钥才能知道他们到底都说了什么，对吧？你能弄清楚吗？”他问道。

“只要给我一点时间，”Chris答，回头望他一眼，忽然没了声音，整个人都僵住了。

Solo这时也才注意到自己和对方之间已经远超过社交必要的礼貌范围，他一手搭在椅背上，几乎靠在了Chris身后。以他现在这个模样，还有运动之后大汗淋漓所散发出来的强烈气味，别的不说，最低限度下也不是什么宜人的气息。

“抱歉，”Solo立即往后退了一步，下意识朝楼上的方向挥了挥，尽管Chris已经转过身去，没在继续看他，“我需要——给我五分钟，我马上就回来。”

Chris背对他，僵硬点点头。

那些破解了的通信往来，最终给了他们一个具体的名字，那个名字属于某个体面富有的商人，正是数月来一直隐身在那层迷雾后的链条的另一端。

此人生活中一切细节也逐一浮出了水面，呈现到了他们面前的电脑屏幕上：他的住所，他的那些半真半假的贸易往来，他的出入境记录，还有他的电子邮件。

Solo在读到报告中的某一项时微微扬眉，抬起头看向Chris，“下一次你需要黑入某些敏感部门的数据库时，也许最好先告诉我。我是说，干得好，但你知道，有些时候那些官僚们找到一点不合规的地方就会斤斤计较起来。”他很委婉地说。

Chris在键盘上飞快移动的手指停了。“他们不会找到，我没有留下任何痕迹。”

Solo点头，不再追问。他的提醒实际上有点多此一举，在这次行动中Chris只会对他一个人报告。在秘密行动中，消息多经过一个人，就会增加多一分泄露的风险，一点差错就能导致整个行动失败。

Solo把那些信息通过加密线路发了出去，就在当天晚上他打算要睡觉的时候，在几千里外的某条大街上，那名商人被套上袋子装进了一辆面包车里，已经被完全控制住了。通知他一切顺利的短信也随之发送到了他丢在床头上的手机里。

Solo把那条信息看了两遍，确认无误。他再也睡不着了，离开房间到楼下想给自己弄点比咖啡更刺激的东西。他弯着腰在冰箱里翻腾时，楼梯上传来轻轻的脚步声。Solo回头，看见了Chris面带犹豫地徘徊在客厅和厨房之间。

他冲他点点头，Chris便走了过来，带了一分拘谨站在长桌那头。

“我本来打算明天再告诉你的，”Solo说，“我们在这里的工作结束了，明天就能离开这个地方。你的‘休假’到此结束了，Chris。”

Chris张了张嘴，“那么，你也要回去——”

“继续完成接下来的工作。”Solo替他说完，微微一笑，Chris垂下眼睛，略显茫然地盯着他们之间空荡荡的台面，直到Solo对他说话时才回过神来。

“我想你应该会很高兴回到原来的生活，对吧，又能再见到你的猫了。”

他不知道为什么Chris闻言深吸了一口气，“很遗憾你弄丢了你的猫。”他安静地说。Solo耸耸肩，没答话。

“你会考虑——”Chris迟疑地说道，“你可以养过另一只猫，代替它。”

Solo叹了口气，他其实并不想和人谈这件事，那就像在重新揭开伤口，只是——“那不一样。”他还是回答了，“这么说可能有点自以为是，但我觉得，也许每只猫都是独一无二的，尤其是我那一只。我不认为我会再养猫了。我也从来不想要拥有它或成为它的主人，我只是希望它能过得好，别遇上什么坏事，不管它现在在哪里都好，属于别人也没关系。我不能忍受的只是我完全不知道如今它怎么样了。”

他望了望Chris，自嘲地一笑。“听起来这话真的不像一个月前还完全不喜欢猫的人说出来，对吧。”

“但你确实喜欢它。”Chris低声说，他目光闪烁地看着Solo，“你喜欢那只猫。”

Solo没有立即回答，在瞬间的冲动之后，他职业习惯里已经根深蒂固时刻设防的本能就回来了。他甚至有点懊恼于自己那一刻的坦诚，也许半夜真的容易让人产生疏忽，否则怎么解释他破天荒地忽然开始想要跟人谈心了？

他等了几秒，才再度把他那张通行无阻的客套笑容挂了出来，“也许吧，”Solo以刻意轻松的语气说，“不管怎么说，我还要谢谢你这几天的协助。没有你，我们没可能这么快定位到那个人。”

他忽然的转换话题，让Chris也愣了，迷惑地看着他，再度陷入了一言不发。厨房里随即陷入另一阵尴尬的寂然。Solo正想着一笔带过直接回房，Chris却像是终于下定了决心，带着一脸破釜沉舟的凝重神色，绕过桌子朝着Solo走过来。

Solo没提防便被他逼得退一步，向后抵到了桌边。Chris已经伸出一只手，无声地按落在了Solo侧腹下方。手掌的温度隔着一层薄薄的衬衫，温暖又熨贴地传过来。他低头看着Solo，嘴唇微分，欲言又止。

Solo也被这个忽然的转变吓了一跳，回过神来迅速一手搭上Chris的手腕，不让他进一步动作。“Chris，我不知道是不是我有让你误解了什么，”他委婉地拒绝道，“但我们在共事，这样并不合适。”

他手上施了一分力，想把那只手挪开。但Chris比他更坚定，并没有顺着Solo给的台阶退开。他固执地挡在他面前，那只手还贴在他身上，非但没有挪开，甚至向上移动了一寸。Solo皱眉，正想把拒绝说得更清楚些，Chris另一条胳膊也横过来，彻底把他困在自己身前，他直勾勾地低头看着他，眼神里透着古怪的热切。

“Chris。”Solo警告道，他被逼得都要靠坐到桌上去，“我说了——”

“你没明白。”Chris低声说，他靠得太近，两个人几乎呼吸相闻，他们的影子都重叠在了一起，“我在试着告诉你。”

告诉我什么？Solo想，Chris又再逼近一步，完全把他卡在了桌子和自己身体之间，他的手依旧稳稳地贴着Solo腰侧的位置，Solo几乎错觉那处皮肤已经被那阵暖热熨贴出一阵隐约的热痒刺痛。

除了那不是错觉。Solo忽然意识到，Chris的手正准确地贴在他一个月前受伤的位置。但他从没有在Chris面前脱掉衣服，Chris不可能知道那里曾经有过一道伤口。

除非——

他惊疑不定地对上Chris的双眼。Chris逆着光站着，这让他的脸一半遮掩在阴影里，他的目光依旧冷静而沉着，那双棕色眼睛在光线下接近琥珀色。

Solo忽然涌上来一阵强烈到惊悚的既视感。他下意识想要转头避开步步紧逼的Chris，却不期然地嗅到又一丝熟悉到令他头皮发麻的气息。Chris短短的发梢还略带湿润，那个气味——

Solo猛地倒抽了一口气，要不是Chris还扶着他，他就要因惊讶而跌落桌下了。

“我一直想要告诉你。”Chris低声说，“但我不确定你会怎么反应。”

Solo无法置信地盯着他看，Chris只回以坦然。Solo稳了稳神，轻颤着呼出一口气，抬起手，却又犹豫地悬在半空。Chris毫不迟疑地主动缩短了那段距离。他靠过来，低头凑在他掌心蹭了蹭。那粗短的发梢擦过Solo手心，激起一阵过电般的轻微刺痛，Solo不由自己地浑身战抖，不得不咬紧牙关克制本能的畏缩。

“他妈的耶稣基督啊！”他喃喃道，“但这怎么可能……”

他甚至都不知该从哪里问起，或该问什么，在他正疯狂转动的大脑中，身为特工的疑心病又开始嘀咕活动起来，期待着能一睁眼发现这又是另一个离奇的梦境。因为他妈的他的猫怎么可能就大变活人了。现实世界固然从来不乏荒诞不经（相信他，他见得多了），但也绝不可能走出如此疯狂的剧情。

但Chris还在站在那里，不知什么时候他已经换成了双手扶在他身上。Solo不觉吞咽了下，他收拢手，忽略了心底还在疯狂叫嚣着想要从这个离奇梦境里醒过来的冲动，抚上Chris的侧脸。Chris顺着他的动作偏了偏头，明明还是要把他圈禁起来的气势，却在这一秒卸掉了那层坚硬的外壳。

当他真的靠了上来，张手反抱住他时，Solo只能无助地咽下几乎脱口而出的惊喘。他低头看着以一种别扭的低伏姿态抵在他胸口的那颗脑袋，还在艰难维持运行的大脑忽然蹦出一丝黑色幽默想到，论手感，他还是更偏好另一颗（更毛茸茸的）脑袋。

Chris肩膀肉眼可见地僵住了，Solo才意识到自己把这个想法说了出来。

“抱歉，”Solo立即反射性地道歉，“我不是……”他下意识便想要安抚那个透着满满委屈的后脑勺，等摸上去才猛醒过来自己在干什么，顿时又是一阵尴尬。

但摸都摸了，又不能假装没做过，他只能继续把手放在那里，索性自暴自弃地揽住了眼前那副宽阔的肩膀，内心随即又泛起一丝悲凉：

不管到底是Chris变成了他的猫，还是他的猫变成了Chris，如今都绝对不是他能一把扛起抱走的身长体型了。

他的可爱大猫算是再也回不来了。


	6. Chapter 6

“但到底是怎么——我假设你并非一开始就是这样——”

比起他的磕磕绊绊，Chris显得淡定多了。他看了眼Solo，“你看过我的档案。”

那只是最基本的背景核查流程，像这样高度机密的重要行动，当然不可能找个不知根底的人。实际上，Chris的档案几乎无可挑剔：军队背景，父亲也是一名屡获功勋的军人，除了已故的母亲外还有一个弟弟，在离开军队后先是进入财政部成为一名外勤人员，随后转为分析员。

谁能想到，在这份完美的履历里还漏了最关键的一条。

“所以，发生了什么？”Solo问，在长达半小时别扭的拥抱之后，他们终于能坐下来谈一谈了。

“我的档案并不完整——我父亲设法删掉了一些他认为会对我有害的细节。”Chris斟酌着措辞：“在我还是个孩子的时候，我曾被确诊高功能自闭症。”

Solo并不吃惊，实际上，从这几天的相处，他也有所觉察。Chris的说话方式，他的不善言辞，总是小心避免和他人目光接触，还有工作时的高度专注，对数字的敏感……种种迹象都说明他不只是Ray King口中说的“计算机呆子”那么简单。Solo本来猜测是阿斯伯格综合征。

“我小时候对触觉非常敏感，每次我母亲想要对我做一些亲密举动，只会让我感觉痛苦。这让她非常伤心。”Chris低声说，“我父亲认为给我打上自闭症的标签，只会让我永远无法适应现实世界。那之后我母亲就离开了我们。我有很多年没见过她。我不知道我该怎么才能成为她想要的儿子，如果我连让她碰我都做不到？然后我听说了那个故事，人类能经由某种途径变成动物。我做了个决定。”

“在那之后我再次见到了我母亲，这一次她的触碰也终于不再是一件无法忍受的事了。但又有另一个问题。”

他喉结上下滚动着，努力克制自己。Solo先是惘然，然后明白过来，哦。

“我不能告诉她我是谁，我没法开口。直到她去世，她都不知道是我在她身边。”

Solo不知该说什么，只能保持沉默。Chris继续说：“当你在那个小屋遇见我时，那是她去世的日子。每年那个时候，我都会到一个没有人的地方自己待上几天。被雨淋湿之后，我只能保持猫的状态。”

怪不得猫发现小屋里有人时反应那么激烈，他确实是入侵了它的领地。Solo无端端一阵歉疚，“对不起，”他说，“我当时……”

出乎意料地，Chris摇头。他抬头看着他，“没关系，是我主动跟你走的。我需要找个地方变回来。那之后你也没有做任何不好的事。你妈妈和你的关系非常亲密，她说了很多你的事。”他有点突兀地补充。

Solo能想象到他妈妈会怎么自说自话地对猫吐槽自己。“抱歉你必须得忍受听她说那些。”他停了停，“所以，你父亲也知道你——还有别人知道吗？”

“我父亲和我弟弟，还有Justine，他们发现我不在小屋时以为出事了，花了好几天才找到你妈妈家里。”Chris解释道，“所以我那时候才不得不离开。”

Solo还是不知道自己该说什么，这一切实在太过于不可思议了。

“为什么你选择告诉我这件事？”他试探地问，“这不是什么能随便告诉别人的事。你本来可以什么都不说。我也永远不会知道。你甚至不知道我是什么样的人。我妈妈说的那些可不算数。” 

Chris迷惑地看着他，“她说你之所以不喜欢猫，是因为一个邻居养了一只很凶的猫，在你放学路上恐吓了你整整一个学期，你做了好久的噩梦，甚至还尿——” 

“好了！没必要说了。”Solo当机立断地截住了他的话，“没错，你可以相信我，我是好人。我会带着这个秘密进坟墓，不会说出去的。”他用目光暗示着，你最好也一样。 

他们互相看着对方，Chris看起来更困惑了，Solo努力憋了几秒，还是先破功笑出声。“现在我们就算都有对方的把柄了，扯平了。” 

Chris明白过来，他嘴角轻微抽动，微微抿起来。Solo还是第一次看见他露出这样接近微笑的神情。 

“好吧，我们扯平了。”他说。 


	7. Chapter 7

床头柜上，电子闹钟的秒数一下一下翻转变化，眼看再一秒便将归零，即将铃声大作之际，一只手拍上来，将它直接消声。

床上的人翻了个身，半梦半醒间咕哝着，一分钟后还是坚决地离开了温暖的被窝。他很快在浴室把自己拾掇干净，冲洗掉脸上的泡沫，用毛巾擦干脸，左右检查一遍，拍上须后水，最后再对着镜子里练习了一遍专门给不好好配合安排还非要挑三拣四的客户那种三分藐视七分威慑的笑容。很好，完美。

他下楼走进餐室时，时间刚好八点过一刻。他爸早已经在餐桌那一头就坐了，放低报纸投过来一个不甚赞许的注视。Brax回以一个痞痞的笑容，理直气壮地拉开椅子坐下。作为一个有自己事业的成年人，他至少有在周末的早餐桌上迟到个几分钟的权利。

他倒了杯橙汁，弄了点香肠和鸡蛋，自顾自吃了起来，就像没看见在旁边桌面盘踞着的那只猫，也正在从“它”的专属餐盘里用餐。只有当那条大尾巴快扫过他的餐盘边时，Brax才轻啧了一声，提醒猫把尾巴收回去，顺便又趁机扫荡走了篮子里最后两个面包卷。

那些没有兄弟姐妹的人往往很难理解，同胞兄弟之间何以会经常存在纠结难解的怨憎之情。但如果你也有一个兄弟，从小就不得不什么东西都得和他一起分享，眼睁睁看他更受父母亲的宠爱和关注……这种日积月累的怨气和不甘，实在很难在成年后用一句“血浓于水”就一笔抹消。

Chris和他之间又比普通的兄弟更复杂一点。Chris的特殊情况，导致他们几乎没有小时候一起调皮捣蛋的亲密记忆，大多数时候Chris就像无视其他人一样无视他的存在。Brax甚至曾经一度怀疑，也许有一天他或他们的父母亲离开了，不在了，Chris也根本不会注意到。

然后，他妈就真的离开了。那堪称惨烈的一天也让Brax明白，在Chris的沉默寡言下确实也有感情，只是他从来不知道如何表达，而这样压抑的感情一旦爆发出来又多么可怕。

不过有时候，Brax倒宁可Chris对家人的感情更淡薄一点，这样他也不用落到还要和一只猫同桌吃早餐的地步，一个不留神，尾巴乱甩飘落的毛就落到你餐盘里。

猫在他身边坐起身，抬起爪子娴熟地洗起脸来，那条大尾巴不知不觉又再次落在他手边。Brax默默地再咽下一口叹息，也快速解决了自己的食物，拿起餐巾抹抹嘴，从旁边拿过他的平板电脑。在他吃早餐时那玩意发出过几次消息提示，都被他忽略了，现在才有空去查看内容。

他爸这时也折起了报纸，眼看就要站起离开。Brax叫住了他，将平板电脑从桌上推过去。

屏幕上是他手下发过来的消息窗口，刚刚收到的最新消息是一张明显偷拍角度的照片，放大之后是一个年轻男人走出公寓门口的画面，随后的几张也都是同一个人，出现在不同的场合和背景。

猫也停下动作，低头看向屏幕，看清那个男人是谁，猛地眯起眼睛，狐疑地咕噜一声。

Brax没管它，对他爸解释道：“这就是那个带走Chris的人。我的人刚刚找到他，他之前一直在欧洲还是哪里，现在才出现了。”

消息窗口再次发出新的提醒，更多跟踪拍摄的照片发送过来。那个人在下了出租车后，跟那个应该是他妈妈的女人在街上碰了面，随后几张里两个人又进了一个有机食品店，最新一张画面上是他拿起一个水果和那个女人讨论着。

看来还是个乖儿子呢，Brax不无讽刺地想。

“接下来要怎么做？”他问他爸，一边瞄了一眼猫，猫依然低头看着平板，不知道在想什么。平时Brax就很少能看出他哥那张面瘫脸下都是什么情绪，等他变成“它”，隔着那一脸毛茸茸就更没戏了。

他爸说：“你想怎么做？”

Brax正想回答，猫忽然伸出爪子按住屏幕，正正挡在那张脸上。它望向他们，咕噜了一声，Brax不由翻了个白眼。

“他就那么一个顺手，弄得我的人忙得人仰马翻，浪费多少人力物力，难道就这么算了吗？”他据理力争道，“至少也要小惩大诫地警告他一下吧。”

猫又咕噜一声，声音更低沉也更坚决，把脑袋偏向一边，态度明确地轻轻地摇了摇。

他爸看了看他们俩，“既然Chris不愿意追究，那就算了吧。”他说，“你的人现在再找过去反而更容易招惹对方怀疑。如果他什么都不知道，也没必要再生枝节。”

他拿起报纸走了出去，还有点不忿的Brax也起身跟在他身后，他们交谈的声音隐约传来。但猫已经转移了注意力，它专注地低头看着屏幕上那张男人侧脸的照片，大爪子在屏幕上扫过，本意是想关掉窗口，却意外触到了视频通话，向对方发出了通话请求。

这个通话请求立即被接起了。画面一阵乱晃，Solo随即一脸冷漠地出现在镜头里，看见这边是毛茸茸一脸懵懂的猫时，先是一阵意外，然后便露齿而笑。

“哈喽，小可爱（cutie），好一个意外惊喜啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （按：Chris的父亲在电影里是比较强势和偏传统那种父亲和军人的形象，我觉得依照这种家庭教育，再加上如果他爸和他哥一直都在身边，Brax再怎样也不至于明目张胆走上非法犯罪的道路，更可能是选择退伍军人特别是特种部队的军士倾向于从事的安保业务。）


	8. Chapter 8

Solo意识到自己被人跟踪时，开始只以为是他过去某段露水情缘招来的，嫉妒丈夫雇佣的侦探之类，一般来说离婚律师总是和私家侦探配套出现。

他把他妈妈支开了，化被动为主动，出其不意地把跟踪他的人放倒，正打算好好“谈谈”，就接到了一个视频通话请求，更万万没想到，那边凑近到镜头前的还是他念念不忘的那只猫的大脑袋。

Solo一瞬间都不知道该怎么看待这一个惊喜。

自从他们离开安全屋，Solo就没再和Chris联系。从他的角度来看，他们从此应该不会再有交集，这是一个很合理的发展，一来，在知道真相之后，Solo终于可以松一口气，不必再对猫消失后的境况牵肠挂肚；二来，以Chris独来独往不喜交际的个性，显然也不会想要和他继续来往。那天晚上的奇特坦白，不过是某种特定情境下的戏剧性爆发，他们本来就是完全南辕北辙的陌路人。

但这丝毫不妨碍Solo趁机愉快地调戏起了猫。当猫忿忿地举起大爪子糊上镜头，他忍不住笑得更开心了。

“我是认真的，这到底是怎么回事，”他说道，“我需要一个解释。”

猫脑袋凑到镜头前，完全占满了窗口。Solo视线里只能看见一个淡粉色的鼻子还有抿得紧紧的嘴巴，然后它又后退了些，有那么几秒镜头里只有一团残影，终于稳定下来时，猫把爪子搭在屏幕上，以一个明显的长长短短的频率敲了起来。

Solo很快明白过来，同时再次忍俊不禁。“摩斯码？真的？”

猫的大爪子再次糊了上来，这次干脆利落地把通讯挂断了。

Solo抵达他们约好的地点时，并不意外地发现Chris已经到了。虽然也猜到他不可能以猫咪的形态来赴约，但Solo看清那个高大背影时，很难说清心里是不是有一丝丝的失落。他咳嗽一声引起对方注意，在Chris回头看过来时才走过去在对面的椅子里坐下。

这是个紧挨着湖岸边的小咖啡馆，这个时间只有零星客人。一个年轻女子在吧台里整理着，朝他们这个方向张望了一眼。

“所以到底是怎么回事？”Solo说，“还有我们为什么要在这个地方见面？”

“今天是周末，他们的推荐甜点有大黄樱桃派，”Chris说，Solo嘴角一勾，他继续说，“周六下午一直是Karen的排班，她和我弟弟约会过，结果不怎么好。我弟弟绝对不会在这个时间经过这附近。”

“没错，而你当然也可以很随便地就对一个英俊的陌生人提起这件事。”站在他身后的年轻女子略带讽刺地接话说，她胸口的卡牌写着她就是那个Karen，这时摇了摇头，好像已经司空见惯，“那么，大黄樱桃派，你还是老样子，对吧。”

Solo颇觉兴味地看着他们的互动，Chris垂下眼睛没有看她，低声道谢。显然在非上班工作时间，Chris也和普通人一样，不再穿得过分正式。他身上穿着一件看起来就很舒适的连帽衫，整个人看起来也柔软了不少。

等Karen离开之后Solo才说，“为什么我们要在你弟弟绝对不会来的地方见面，Chris？”

“跟踪你的人是我弟弟派过去的。”Chris说，他的手指略带神经质地按在桌角边上。“我之前并不知道，直到他在早餐时提起来这件事，对不起。”

Solo缓慢地眨了眨眼，“呃，好吧，但为什么你弟弟要派人跟踪我——等等，他还不知道你已经告诉我……”

Chris迅速抬起眼睛瞟了他一眼。“你说过我们那几天的工作内容必须绝对保密，我也不能告诉他们你的真正身份。”

哦，对。Solo忍不住扶了扶额，“所以在你家人眼里，我依然还是一个可恶的偷猫贼的形象？”

“我告诉他们这件事已经过去了。”Chris说：“但有些时候Braxton会有点偏执。我会找时间和他谈的。”

他身上的手机响了一声，Chris站起来走到一边去接电话。Solo的目光懒懒散散地跟着他，恶趣味地在心里给他屁股后面添上一条大毛尾巴，Karen带着他们点的东西又回来了。

Solo收回目光，抬头对她微笑道谢，却被女子脸上的严肃弄得一愣。

“这里有一个建议，除非你口袋里已经揣着一枚求婚戒指，否则先见过他的父亲然后再带他回家。”

他口袋里只有他的车钥匙。Solo说，“我想你误会了。我们不是……”他莫名打了个磕绊，“我们只是朋友，事情有点复杂。”他本来没想这么说的。

“是吗，”Karen没买账，“如果你已经跟人结婚，或背地里藏着好几个私生子，又来和他约会，那叫复杂，但眼也不眨地盯着某个人的屁股看？真是再简单不过了。”她见Solo还是没懂，“一旦你和Wolff家的人约会，这不是开玩笑，他们会去翻查你这辈子干过的所有事，哪怕小到一张违章停车罚单都给你找出来。”

看来这就是她和Chris的弟弟约会没能进行下去的原因了。Solo不由涌起一丝同命相怜。Karen继续说，“我不是说Chris不好，但先想好你能承受得了再往里跳。”

她走开了。Solo拿起叉子稍稍挑起一点酥软的派皮，看起来确实相当美味，只可惜他现在已经没有心情了。

求婚戒指，Chris，Solo从没想过这两者会出现在一个语境里，这实在太荒谬了，他和Chris甚至都算不上太熟。没错，他知道Chris很聪明，也知道他在工作时是怎么样的，但这就是全部了，怎么会有人认为他和Chris——认为他想要——

但你还知道他其他的事，不是吗？那个不受欢迎的理智之声从他心底幽幽地冒了出来：你知道他最大的秘密，还有他那些古怪的地方，你记得把猫抱在怀里是什么感觉，它的重量，它摸起来是怎么样的，你还忍不住想念这些。你也记得当Chris触碰你，哪怕隔着一层衣物都能激起火花四射的化学反应，你选择忽略是因为当时不方便，但现在那些不便已经消失了。扪心自问，你毫不犹豫地便答应过来见他真的只是为了要一个解释吗？还是你本来就想要再见到他，只不过终于有了一个借口？

Solo不由自己地再度将视线转向不远处的Chris，他已经挂断电话往回走。Solo不禁茫然了，他想要Chris吗？

他想着那只会隔着屏幕和他敲摩斯码的猫，它毛茸茸的大爪子搭在他胸口一眨不眨望着他的模样；还有Chris，在厨房里轻而易举地就把他逼到无处可逃，又那么轻易把自己的秘密交到他手里，触碰着他就好像那是世界上唯一重要的事——

Solo看着Chris在自己面前坐下。那个姗姗来迟的领悟砸在他头上，让他整个人都头昏眼花了。天啊。

“Chris，”Solo开口道，当Chris平平地望回他，不觉屏住了呼吸。“这是个约会吗？”


	9. Chapter 9

Chris连眼都没眨一下。“当我们在安全屋的时候，你说不合适，因为当时我们在一起工作。但现在我们不再是同事了。”

好一个理直气壮、理由充分的“是”，Solo迎着他的视线，明明提出质问的是他自己，现在却被反将一军，只能掩饰地低头去继续戳眼前的那个派。“呃，这个嘛，”就连他一贯行云流水的好口才也忽然就弃他而去了。

他瞄了Chris一眼，Chris还是一眨不眨地看着他，Solo莫名赧然，脸颊也有点发烫。

“你更希望这不是个约会吗？”Chris皱眉问。

“不，”Solo脱口道，“只是，好吧，我没料到这个。”他咬住了嘴唇，还是没能忍住笑意从嘴角漾开。

他不知道该怎么解释说所谓的不合适只是一个拒绝的借口，只是不感兴趣的委婉表达。大多数人也不会把它单纯理解为一种条件性限定的前提。

但显然，在Chris的世界里不存在这种委婉表达的中间地带。

“所以问题是？”他问。Solo挣扎在捂脸和大笑之间，天啊。

“你不能先把我叫过来了才告诉我这是一个约会，”Solo说，“我是说，我很受宠若惊，但在我们相处的一半时间里，你都是一只猫，我们不能直接就跳过所有这一切，快进到约会这个环节。”

“你说你喜欢它。”Chris说。

“我喜欢它是猫的那部分，”Solo说，“当我考虑让它留下来时，我并不知道它身体里住的是你。在我的生活里给一只猫腾出空间，满足它的所有需求，和给你同样的承诺，是完全不同的。”

Chris冲他缓慢地眨了眨眼，Solo也后知后觉地意识到自己都说了什么，顿时尴尬得脸都僵住了。Chris把他叫到这里不过是想要一个约会，可他的这番说辞听起来就像是已经在考虑要承诺一生一世或之类的事情，他是怎么了，他一定是被Karen之前的话给搞晕头了。

“忘了我说的——”

“如果换成是我，就是无法接受的吗？”Chris问。

Solo张了张嘴，又闭上了。过了几乎漫长的几秒后，Chris垂下视线，他的肩膀僵硬地绷成一条线，然后轻轻地点了点头。“我明白了。”他说，没看Solo，“对不起，我会和Braxton说清楚，不会再有人跟踪或打扰你了——”

他放在桌上的手不自觉地握成了拳，眼睛朝柜台那头瞟了一眼，就要抬起手叫Karen过来结账。Solo眼疾手快，一把将他的手又按了回去。

Chris被他的动作惊得一震，连Solo也被自己吓了一跳。他们面面相觑，Solo咳嗽一声，掩饰突发的尴尬。

“我不是那个意思，我是想说，”他又停了，不知该怎么措辞。在Chris由始至终都坦诚直露的态度对比下，他惯常的应对方式，那些推拒说辞都显得太矫饰甚至做作。

也许唯有坦诚才是正确的。“那不是一个‘不’，”Solo说，“我只是需要一点时间，考虑到，嗯，你的情况。我只是不想草率就给你答案，但那绝对不是一个拒绝。”

Chris又垂下视线，Solo试探着握了握他的手。Chris小心翼翼地翻转过手掌，和他手心相对。Solo不由露齿而笑，与他十指交握。

“好吧，看来我们还是要快进到约会这个环节了。”他说，然后半真半假地又补了一句：“顺便一提，你弟弟的前女友刚刚警告过我，关于你们家那个将约会对象的过去刨根究底的习惯，我要事先声明，我一点不欣赏这种做法。所以别那么做。”

Chris正专注地盯着他们在桌上相握的手，闻言飞快地瞟了他一眼，嘴唇微动，欲言又止。Solo立即明白了。

“……你已经那么做了。”他想扶额，但Chris反过来紧紧地扣住了他的手，不让他把手收回去，“甚至在我们约会之前？天，我刚才还以为她在夸张呢。”

“我本来想再过几天就去找你，”Chris承认道，“在那之前，我必须知道该怎么做你才不会拒绝我。所有关于你的信息都可能是有用的。”

他小心翼翼地看着他，“你没有生气，对吧。”

Solo本来也以为自己应该更恼火一点，但有趣的是，他只有几分意料之中的无奈。

Solo想了想，又笑起来：确实，他有什么好抱怨的呢？他想要他的猫回来，现在他的猫回来了，甚至还有买一送一，给他追加了一个男朋友。

人生如此，夫复何求？

End


End file.
